How They Met
by Silver Azure
Summary: Just a telling of how Robin and Penny met, gonna be a OneShot. RATED K PLUS FOR SOME SUGGESTIVE THEMES!


I'm gonna tell you a story, the story of how Robin and Penny met and why Bolt growled at him in; "Bolt's Gotta Make Sure" I hope you enjoy;

It was a warm day in mid-August, and Penny and Bolt had just gotten done with another episode of "Bolt." Penny was a little tired and so was Bolt, they didn't have to film another episode for another week which was good for them both, the director had approached Penny and Bolt who were walking off stage;

"Penny and Bolt you two were better than perfect out there, now for next week's episode we're introducing a new villain named…The Prankster!" said the director

"Awesome, who's gonna portray him?" asked Penny

"We hooked a big one, we got…Robin Phillips!" exclaimed the director

When Penny heard his name she kind of didn't know who he was, but the director had suggested she watch his comedy special; "Robin Phillips: Look out Chicago!" on HBO, he was in his hometown of Chicago, Illinois. When Penny and Bolt had gotten home she sat down on the couch while her mother was cooking dinner and she began to watch;

"Ladies and Gentleman…give a warm welcome to Chicago's own ROBIN PHILIPS!" exclaimed the announcer. The audience went crazy and there for the first time she saw him…Robin had short brown hair, green eyes and he wore a Chicago Cubs jersey honoring their World Series win which the audience cheered even louder and he wore blue jeans with blue and white high tops.

"Thank you! Thank you Chicago what's up?" exclaimed Robin

Bolt had leapt on the couch and began to fall asleep, unbeknownst to him that a future villain was on TV doing stand up. Though she was only meeting him in a week, Penny was instantly smitten with him.

"…and did you hear about those Cubs? We won it, we finally won the World Series baby! WHOOOO! SUCK ON THAT WHITE SOX!" exclaimed Robin as the crowd applauded and cheered loudly

"No longer are we the special Olympians of the MLB, before every inning we were up to bat managers would tell their pitchers; _give them a couple they're damaged people_" said Robin as the audience began to laugh and so did Penny who was watching at home. Even though she wasn't scheduled to work with him until next week, Penny had a strong feeling that they were going to get along.

**[ONE WEEK LATER]**

Penny waited for Robin's arrival, the director anticipated his arrival a lot more than Penny did because the director had paid a good price to get Robin on the show but luckily for the director Robin was also a fan of the show. After a good half hour of waiting Robin had finally arrived on set, the director was the first to greet him;

"Robin, great to have you here!" exclaimed the director who shook Robin's hand

"Great to be here" replied Robin

"Robin, I'd like you to meet Penny" said the director

When Robin saw her, instantly it was love at first sight (Well for him anyways)

"I'm Robin" said Robin

"Well, if you didn't hear before I'm Penny" joked Penny

Robin had a good chuckle and so did Penny as they began to mingle with each other

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted" said the director as he walked off to go take care of some stuff

"I was watching you special in Chicago on TV last week, it was hilarious" said Penny

"Thanks, yeah I had fun in my hometown" replied Robin

"Especially the jokes you made about the White Sox" chuckled Penny

"Well…we Cubs fans aren't to cool with the White Sox fans; it's like the Mets and the Yankees fans we're cross town rivals" replied Robin

Robin and Penny began to talk for a little bit but then it was time for filming, Robin had to get in costume which was just a black oxford shirt with silver question marks, a mask that went over his eyes and jeans and sneakers. He felt kind of stupid but that's how the director wanted him to dress and the director also gave Robin the permission to improvise a majority of his lines and improvising was Robin's specialty;

"ACTION!" exclaimed the director

Robin was dangling Penny out of a building window and her (on screen) dad and Bolt were trying to rescue her;

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" exclaimed her (on screen) dad

"Bad choice of words" said the Prankster (Robin) as he did exactly that…he let her go

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Penny even though she was dangling from a rope and in front of a green screen

"AND CUT!" exclaimed the director

"Robin, that was excellent, loved it! I knew it was a great idea to let you improvise" praised the director

"Thanks, but my question is why we did the cliffhanger scene first?" asked Robin

"Because, I had a vision with that scene and your comedic improvisation was the perfect choice for it" replied the director

They were all on lunch break and Robin and Penny began to get to know each other, but Bolt was eyeing Robin like a hawk and was ready to pounce on him if he tried anything stupid.

"So when's your next stand up?" asked Penny as she took a sip of some water

"I'm taking a year hiatus from stand up, I'm gonna do this show and I've agreed to be a regular on that show; _Is It Your Line Anyway?"_ replied Robin

"That's pretty cool, but your show last week was hilarious!" said Penny

"Thanks again, I had fun up there! My mom was in the audience and I always feel much more comfortable whenever she's in the audience" said Robin

He and Penny were really hitting it off but neither wanted to commit to a serious relationship yet as it was the first time they had met but they knew they were going to be real good friends, then it was time for more filming.

_(A/N) Hey my first fic in a while! So I hope you enjoyed and I hope to update soon!_


End file.
